


For Wish Of Immortality

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [212]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Court Politics, Gen, Niflheim Culture, Niflheim Devours The World, Royals and Noblemen, Soldiers, Tenebrae Culture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: For Ravus, the enemy of his enemy is... delicately dealt with, and more resilient than he wishes.





	For Wish Of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts).



> 100+ Words Meme  
> Two and a Number Meme: Loqi and Ravus (FFXV) [#71: Obsession]  
> This wasn't what I Planned. Ah well.

The first time Ravus runs into the younger man-- five years his junior, with dusty-blond hair and pale eyes-- he doesn't think particularly much of him. The Tummelt was a high noble family in Niflheim, the same way the  _ Fleuret _ were nobles in Niflheim; though the Tummelt and their territory had been under-- a part of-- Niflheim for much longer, the integration more seamless, the years of propaganda more distilled, the indoctrination more thorough. In a few generations, if they did not fight it, his and Lunafreya's descendants would be as fervent believers as Loqi Tummelt in the rightness of Niflheim's conquest.

But Loqi Tummelt himself is just a man, throwing himself at the chain of command with reckless abandon; he has position by virtue of his birth but he intends to  _ make something _ of his subordinates, without having ever marched beside them. He believes-- and tells Ravus so-- that this plan, this strategy, is enough to win the war. Ignores, with all the ability of a nobleman who has never paid his servants any mind, the subtle grimace of the battlefield commander who has lost, already, so many of his people, and cannot in his heart afford to lose more as a noble's battering ram.

It's lucky, then, that this  _ engagement _ does not belong to Tummelt.

"Where are you from, Tummelt?" he asks, even as he moves the token back to their starting position. There is merit enough in his plans, if they want to waste half their forces against the Lucian army.

"My family holds Pinna for the Empire," the teenager admitted, frowning intently at Ravus' fingers. Unhappy that Ravus was resetting the battlefield, that he hadn't readily agreed to his plans.  _ My family holds Pinna, _ he said, though, and Ravus heard,  _ my family was Pinna. _

Was being the operative word. Pinna was significantly closer to Niflheim's capitol than Ravus had been in his life, before he'd been summoned before the Emperor. Practically in the capitol's back pocket. And why wouldn't it be? They'd been  _ neighbors,  _ Pinna and Niflheim, not even a hundred years back, before Aldercapt's grandfather had turned Niflheim from a kingdom built out of Solheim ruins into an empire, devouring boundaries. The start of Niflheim's push had been marked in his history books, as a child.

Before Niflheim had invaded Tenebrae's heart. Before  _ Mother.. _

"Pinna is a beautiful territory. The crown city is the Silverlin Fortress, correct?"

"That's right," Tummelt beamed with pleasure.

Ravus frowned at him, not really impressed. Most of the soldiers present-- MTs nonwithstanding-- were Tenebrite, not Pinnac. Tummelt might be prepared to throw Ravus' people away, but he did  _ not _ intend to become so dismantled by Niflheim that he lost himself and his people to their machinations. "Silverlin is high ground, defense from an elevated position. Did we have the Lucians trapped in the  _ valley, _ it would be easy to charge and finish them as you've suggested. The enemy commander is the Immortal-- Cor Leonis-- and he'll not let us get away with such a flimsy attack against their fortifications. Instead, this is what we will do..."

 

He'd planned, only, to get his people out alive. As many as he could.

He  _ hadn't _ actually planned for Loqi Tummelt to fixate on Cor Leonis so strongly-- hadn't expected the man to take to the battlefield, to fight a reckless nobleman looking to make a name for himself by using lives as human shields.

But he would have been lying if he said he hadn't intended to use Tummelt's obsessive personality to get  _ him _ killed. Leaving Pinna without a royal lineage was better than letting Loqi succeed his father and making life harder on Lunafreya.

...of course, Loqi had the gall to live through his encounter with the Lucian widow-maker. But that just meant that Ravus was going to have to find  _ another _ way to make him an ineligible bachelor for his baby sister, because apparently he couldn't get his enemies to  _ kill each other _ when he actually needed them to.


End file.
